


Memory Alpha: An Archive of Shorts

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Arguments, Breakfast in Bed, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Haircuts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, ex-wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: A collection of shorts and drabbles.





	1. Lava!

The heat from the glowing pit was almost too much to bear but she wiped her brow and turned  to her assistant. He looked down the ledge into the bubbling goo below and she reached out for him. “Don’t look down.”

He turned to her and swallowed hard. “What if we don’t make it out?”

“We’ll make it out. We always do.”

He smiled and nodded. “I’m right behind you.”

She turned back to the path in front of her making a quick calculation of the distance she had to jump and with a deep breath swung herself to the other side of the chasm. She steadied herself on the other side and motioned for him to follow. Once he was safely across they started moving slowly along the ledge once more. 

Her foot slipped off the ledge and she screamed as she lost her footing entirely. He reached out and grabbed her hand just in time. With a grunt he pulled her back up to the ledge. She shook her head and looked at him. “It’s getting more dangerous.”

He nodded, “Why don’t I carry you?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You’re getting tired, I can tell. Maybe I can make up some time and get us out of here.”

She thought for a minute before nodding in agreement. Very carefully she climbed around him on the small ledge and wrapped her arms around his neck. Getting a good grip on her he moved slowly toward the rim of the volcano.

Leonard had been at the clinic all afternoon. He’d promised Joanna he wouldn’t be gone long but time had gotten away from him, and he couldn’t leave without seeing to a couple more patients. He hoped Jim had behaved himself and the two of them hadn’t destroyed the house while he was gone. Opening the front door and setting his stuff down he heard a scream from the living room and his heart skipped a beat. 

_Joanna._

_That was Joanna._

He took off running toward the sound that could only mean his child was injured. 

Racing to the door of the living room, he threw it open to find it in a state of complete chaos. Every cushion and pillow was on the floor along with several blankets and stuffed toy animals. Jim was teetering on the arm of the couch with Joanna clinging to his back like a little monkey. 

They both looked up at him and Jim’s grin fell. “Oh! Hey Bones.”

Leonard shook his head and placed his hand to his chest. “What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?! I heard Jo scream and thought…”

“I almost fell but Papa Jim caught me!”

Leonard sighed and stepped into the living room.

“No daddy! Don’t come in here!”

Leonard froze and frowned at her, “Why not?”

“The floor is lava! If you touch it you’ll burn!”

Leonard looked at her for a minute and looked down at his feet. One foot on the living room carpet and one on the tile of the hallway. A grin slowly spread across his face and he looked up. “I won’t burn.”

Joanna shifted on Jim’s back and looked at her father. “Why not? Papa Jim said…”

“Did Papa Jim tell you about the creatures that live in the lava?”

Joanna shook her head, her brown curls bouncing from the motion. 

“I won’t burn because I’m a lava monster and I’m going to eat you!” He said as he creeped closer to them. 

Joanna squealed and Jim jumped from the couch onto one of the blankets just as Leonard reached out for them. Jim tripped on the blanket and fell flat on his face with a faint “Oomph.” Immediately followed by, “Ow…”

Leonard scooped his squealing daughter up in his arms and pretended to nibble on her only making her squeal louder. 

A few minutes later as the three of them were cleaning up the mess in the living room, Jim turned to Leonard. “Sorry about the mess. We were going to have it cleaned up before you got home but I guess we weren’t paying attention to the time.”

“It’s fine. She really likes playing that, doesn’t she?”

Jim grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, we play The Floor is Lava all the time. It’s her favorite thing to play when you’re gone.”

They finished cleaning the living room in silence. Leonard took Jim by the hand and sat down on the couch with the blonde at his side. Leonard carded his fingers through Jim’s hair and smiled. “I love you.”

Jim snuggled up beside him while Joanna climbed up on Leonard’s other side. “I lava you too Bones.”


	2. Piece of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You did this for me?”

Leonard rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and sighed. It’d been a long day in the medbay and all he wanted to do was go back to his quarters, take a shower, and collapse on the bed. He headed down the corridor and punched the button on the wall beside his door. The door slid open and he groaned. “Whatever it is I’m not in the mood.”

Jim reached out and took Leonard by the hand, “You need to relax Leonard.” he said as he led him into the adjoining room. Stopping just in the door Leonard looked around. A table for two had been set up and there were plates of food set out with glasses of an amber colored liquid. 

“What is this Jim?”

Jim smiled and pulled a chair out from the table. “Sit down Bones. Let me do something for you for a change.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “You made this?” 

“I got the recipes from Donna and tried to cook it myself but chef ended up cooking this. Also I’m not allowed in the kitchen again.”

Leonard sat down and looked at the plate of food in front of him, fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and a hot flaky biscuit. His mouth was watering just looking at it and it smelled….it smelled like home. He stared down at the plate and a tear slipped down his cheek. Jim put a hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Leonard shook his head, “It’s nothing…I just…You did this for me? All of this?”

Jim rubbed his hand over Leonard’s back. “You take care of me and do things for me all the time. It’s my turn. Besides I know how much you miss it all.” He stepped over to the desk and grabbed a PADD. “There’s one more thing.” 

He said as he set the PADD upright on the table facing Leonard. It lit up and a little girl with brown curls and big brown eyes bounced into view. “Daddy!”

Leonard smiled and wiped his eyes. “Joanna! How are you sweetheart? Being a good girl for auntie Donna?”

She nodded, “Yes daddy. Uncle Jim said we could eat dinner together. Aunt Donna made your favorites!”

Leonard sniffled a little, “Uncle Jim did too.”

“Did he use Peaches recipes?”

Leonard nodded, “He sure did.”

“Did he make the pie? Auntie was afraid he might not find the right apples. Do they have apples in space daddy? ”

Jim stepped up behind Leonard, “I made the pie. We have lots of apples Jo-Jo. Apples are my favorite.” He said with a grin.

“Mine too! Daddy can I have a piece of pie?”

“After you eat dinner sweetheart.”

“I love you daddy!”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

The PADD went dark and Leonard reached for Jim’s hand. Pulling the blonde closer to him he wrapped an arm around his waist. Jim rested a hand on Leonard’s head and carded his fingers through his hair. Leonard rested his head on Jim’s stomach and sighed. “I love you too you know.” 

“I know. I love you too.”


	3. Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I love you, you asshole.”

Jim had gone down to the planet against the recommendation of both Spock and Leonard. Spock had seemed to think the planet was unsafe for some reason and Leonard didn’t want him going since he was overdue for his physical. Jim went anyway. He took a couple of scientists and three security officers. 

The mission had gone as planned at least at first. Leonard wasn’t sure what had happened down there but only half the landing party had come back in one piece. Two dead security officers, and injured science officer, and Jim.

“What the hell Jim?! I thought we agreed no more stupid stunts?!”

Jim shook his head. “You agreed. Besides it wasn’t a stupid stunt. I was just trying to help. Why are you getting so worked up about it?’

Leonard frowns deeply, “Because I love you, you asshole! I’m entitled to be a little pissed off when you go and almost get yourself killed on every damn planet!”

Jim reached up and cupped Leonard’s face in his hand. “I’m sorry, Leonard. Sometimes I just have to do whatever I can to help. You know me… You know I can’t leave people that need my help.”

Leonard nodded, “I know Jim. It’s just that sometimes I worry if you’ll come back. I’m afraid that one day I’ll see you off and they’ll bring you back in a body bag. I’ve lost enough patients and enough family members. I can’t lose you, Jim.”

“You won’t. I’ll always come back to you. I love you too, you grump.”


	4. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve never felt this way before….and it scares the shit out of me.”

Jim and Leonard had been together since their first year at the academy. They had been  _ together _ for a few months when Leonard started to pull away. Jim was confused and a little hurt. It took a couple of weeks but he finally cornered him in a bar. 

“Bones, what’s going on? I thought we were good? I thought we were…”

“We were. It’s not you Jim, it’s me.” He shook his head and looked into his drink. “It’s just that it’s all still new and I’m not sure…”

“I am. I’m not her. I’m not going anywhere and we can take things as slow or as fast as you want.” Jim said quietly.

Leonard continued staring into his half empty glass, “I’ve never felt this way before….and it scares the shit out of me.”

“To be honest, I’m scared too.”

Leonard looked up at him.  _ Damn those eyes of his. Why are they so blue? Why do they have such an effect on me? _ “What do you have to scared about?”

Jim sat down on the stool beside him.“I’ve never had a long term relationship. The longest relationship of any kind that I've had is with Pike and he's like a father to me. I'm not even that close to my mom. Things just don't work out for me that way.”

“You know how my longest relationship ended.”

“Yes, but that was her doing. She left you. I was always the one with commitment issues. I guess I was so used to people leaving me that I just wanted to beat them to the punch.”

Leonard picked up his glass and gestured to the bartender. “And now? You ready for a commitment or are you going to leave me too?”

Jim put a hand on Leonard’s back and rubbed the exposed skin above his shirt collar with his thumb. “I'm not going anywhere without you. I want you by my side. Always.”


	5. I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this”

Jim sat down in the chair on the porch and Leonard draped a towel over his shoulders. Stepping to Jim’s side he picked the scissors up from the stool beside him and started trimming Jim’s hair. “Why did you wait so long to get your hair cut again? This mop should have been cut three weeks ago.”

Jim smiled and cut his eyes over to Leonard. “Because, you’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“What he devil happened to Melissa? I thought she was your favorite?”

“She transferred to the McCormick while we were at the starbase.”

“She couldn’t squeeze you in before she left?” Leonard asked as he ran a comb through Jim’s hair.

“Last minute. Didn’t have time.”

“Well what about the replacement? I know they sent one.”

Jim snorts. “You must not have seen what he did to ensign Roberts hair. The poor guy.”

“Now Jim, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“You ever seen a show poodle?”

Leonard nodded and parted Jim’s hair. “Yeah. You know my mama liked to watch those old dog show holos.”

“Yeah well, the new guy apparently took  lessons from the people that groomed those dogs.”

Leonard shook his head and picked up the clippers. “Why do you trust me to do this again? The only hair I’ve ever cut was Joanna’s and that was a couple of years ago. Donna handles that now.”

Jim looked up and smiled. “Steadiest hands in the fleet…remember?”

“You’d better be still or even these hands can mess up.”

Jim looked back down and sat as still as he possibly could while Leonard shaved down the sides and back of his hair. A few minutes later he turned the clippers off and proclaimed him done. “If you don’t like it don’t blame me. I’m a doctor not a barber.”

Jim grinned as he looked at himself in the handheld mirror Leonard handed him. “It looks good Bones. Better than Melissa even.”

Leonard pulled the towel from Jim’s shoulders and shook it out. “Thanks but you’ll have to find someone else to cut your hair on the Enterprise. I’m not going to have time to do it.”

“You can cut it in your off time.” Jim said, his lower lip sticking out just a little. 

“Stop pouting. Who says I want to cut your hair in my time off? Hell, who says I’ve got any time off?”

“You get time off.” Jim said as he wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist from behind.

Leonard placed his hand over Jim’s. “The couple of hours I get to eat and sleep is not time off. I spend most of it worrying about your next crazy scheme.”

“Are you worrying now?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. “Should I be?”


	6. Telling Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I’m sorry if it upsets you but I’m going to marry him.”

Jim sat back in his car and looked up at the house he used to call home. The farmhouse his mother still lived in with uncle Frank. The farmhouse he had never planned on seeing again. The front door opened and his mother stepped out. He sighed as he opened the door of the car and made his way over to her. She smiled and wrapped an arm around her youngest son. “It’s good to see you sweetheart. It’s been too long.”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile.

“Come inside, we can talk and eat cookies. I made your favorite.” 

She led Jim through the house and into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. Jim sat down at the table and stared into his glass of milk. Winona took a seat across from him, “Is something wrong Jim? You have that look. The one you had when you told me you were going to join Starfleet.” 

He looked up at her and sighed. “It’s nothing like that…well not exactly.”

She reached over and put her hand over his, “You came all this way, talk to me Jim.”

“I didn’t want to tell you over a comm… I thought I should tell you in person…”

“Tell me what Jim? Whats going on? Are you alright?” She asked, her tone growing more concerned with each word.

“I’m fine. It’s just…I’m getting married.” He said quietly.

“You’re getting married?”

He nodded and stared into his milk.

“When?”

He shrugged. “Haven’t set a date yet. We ship out again next week.”

“How long?”

He ran his finger up the side of the glass drawing a line in the condensation. “Five years.”

“Wow. Do I at least get to meet her before you go?”

“Him.” he said almost in a whisper.

Winona stared at her son, “Him?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, his name is Leonard. He’s my best friend and I love him and I’m sorry if it upsets you but I’m going to marry him.” The words just poured out of him. Words he’d been going over and over in his head ever since the day they had gotten engaged. Words he hadn’t been sure he could say to her face let alone over a comm, but it was the words that followed that scared him more. He loved his mother and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Jim?”

He looked up into his mother’s eyes for the first time.

“Jim, I’m not upset. Why would I be upset? I love you. It doesn’t matter to me who you marry as long as they make you happy.”

“He does. He really does.”

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “Then I am happy for you. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Jim gave her a small smile. “You’re going to love him…and his daughter.”

“I’m going to be a grandmother again?”

Jim nodded and Winona wrapped her arms around him. “I love you Jimmy.”

“I love you too mom.”


	7. See if I care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Go then, leave! See if I care!”

Another day another mission and once again Jim found himself on the receiving end of yet another of Leonard’s tirades. The captain sat on the couch in their shared quarter and listened while his boyfriend got everything off his chest. His mind was racing and he was beginning to feel the distance between them increasing.

“I can’t stand by and watch you do this to yourself again! You’re self-destructive Jim!”

JIm jumped to his feet and his eyes met Leonard’s for the first time since he had returned from the planet. “Go then, leave!” He yelled gesturing at the door, “See if I care!”

Leonard stood there in silence watching Jim, he was breathing harder and his face was flushed. “If that’s what you want…” Sighing Leonard made his way over to the door. Just as his hand reached out to touch the panel beside the door Jim grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks.

“I’m sorry! I do care! I really do! Please don’t go! Don’t leave me! I need you…I can’t lose you…I love you Leonard.” He said quickly as he fell to his knees at Leonard’s feet and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Leonard smiled sadly and ran his hand through Jim’s hair. “Why do you think I get so upset with you Jim? I love you and I hate seeing you get hurt. I don’t want to lose you again Jim…I barely got you back the last time. I don’t want to leave you. I need you too.”


	8. Trust me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.”

Leonard cupped Jim’s face in his hands and touched his forehead to the blonde’s. “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.”

Jim gave him a smile and kissed the tip of his nose. “Always.”

Leonard chuckled and pulled away to step up onto the transporter. Jim followed and a few moments later a swirl of golden light surrounded them and deposited them in an open field on the planet below. Leonard took Jim’s hand in his and gently led him up the hillside. At the top of the hill was a house, two stories, made of brick with a fence around the yard. Jim frowned and looked at Leonard. “Where are we?”

“Look around you Jim. Where do you think we are?”

“I don’t…I don’t know…”

Leonard pushed the gate open and stepped into the yard followed closely by Jim. “Who lives here?”

As if in answer to his question the front door opened and a woman with wavy blonde hair stepped out onto the front porch.

Jim stopped dead in his tracks and Leonard gripped his hand a little tighter. “Trust me Jim.”

Nodding he took a deep breath and followed him up the stairs. “Hello ma’am, It’s good to finally meet you in person.”

She smiled, “You too Leonard. I’m glad we could arrange this little get together.”

Leonard put his arm around Jim and nudged him slightly. Jim scowled at him and turned to her, “Hello mom.”

She held her arms out to him, “Happy Birthday Jim.”

He pulled away from Leonard and wrapped his arms around his mother. She smiled and held him while he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. “It’s okay Jim. I’m here. I know I wasn’t the best mother to you before but I want to change that.”

He sniffled, “I love you mom.”

“I love you too Jimmy. Now come inside. We have another surprise for you.”

Jim released her and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. She opened the door and stepped back inside. Leonard put an arm around Jim’s waist and walked through the door with him. A small child with red hair ran up to them and wrapped his arms around Jim’s leg while a little girl with dark brown hair ran squealing into Leonard.

Jim staggered back a couple of steps, “What…”

Leonard lifted his daughter up on his free arm and she wrapped her arms around his neck while the little red headed boy looked up at Jim. “Happy birthday uncle Jim!”

“Peter…where are your parents?”

“Right here.”

Jim looked up to see his brother and his wife standing in the door to the living room. Confused Jim looked back at Leonard. “What is this?”

Joanna grinned and put her hand on Jim’s cheek. “It’s your birthday party silly.”


	9. Jocelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine.”

Jim sat in the chair beside the hospital bed and ran his hand through his hair. It was his fault. He’d pushed him into doing it and he’d gotten hurt. He sighed and looked at his sleeping boyfriend, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. The door opened and a young woman walked in and stopped when she saw Jim. “Sorry…I didn’t know anyone was here.”

Jim looked at her, dirty overalls, blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, and something smeared on her face. “What are you doing here?” he asked tersely.

“I…I heard about the accident. I just wanted to see if he was okay.”

“What’s it matter to you? You didn’t seem to care about him when you left him and your little girl and took everything else from him.”

She sighed and shook her head, “You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine. Let me buy you a coffee and tell you my side.”

Jim looked over at Leonard and stood to his feet. “I don’t want to leave him alone for long.”

“Fifteen minutes, that’s all I ask.”

Reluctantly Jim nodded. She stepped over to the door and turned to see him kiss Leonard on the forehead before he followed after her. They walked in silence to the lift and rode it down to the cafeteria. Jim sat down at a table and Jocelyn brought two cups of coffee over. Jim picked up the sugar and started pouring it into his coffee. “You have twelve minutes.”

“There was a time when he only had eyes for me. I was the love of his life and he was mine but things changed after he finished school. He was always at the hospital. He worked from before sunrise to well after the sun went down. I barely saw him.”

Jim set the sugar aside and took a sip of his coffee, “He was dedicated to his work. Still is.”

Jocelyn shook her head, “I understand that but I was his wife and he should have found at least some time for me. While he was in school I helped him study, I helped him relax when he was stressed out, I made sure he could focus on his classes. I thought…I thought eventually things would even out. That he would do things for me again, like when we were dating.”

Jim sat back in his chair, “So he wasn’t paying attention to you. He gets like that sometimes.”

“It wasn’t just sometimes. It was all the time. The only time he ever paid attention to me was when he would come home for lunch and he didn’t even do that very often. He’d come home, he’d eat, we might have sex and then off he’d go again. I tried to make it work. I tried to be a good wife.”

“You cheated on him. Is that what you consider being a good wife?”

She sighed heavily and leaned forward on the table, “I thought about leaving Jim. I really did. I thought about it for a while but I didn’t have the heart to do that to him. Then I found out I was pregnant. When I told him he was so happy. He was happier than I’d seen him in a long time. I thought things would be different, I thought maybe the baby would be enough to keep us from falling apart. I still loved him.”

Jim stood to his feet and picked up him coffee cup. “I should get back to him.”

“May I walk back with you?”

Jim thought for a minute and nodded, “Yeah. I guess.”

She stood from her chair and walked out of the cafeteria beside him. “He did pay more attention to me while I was pregnant. He always had his hands on my belly and was always talking to her. It was really sweet to see him like that. It almost felt like we were newlyweds again.”

“How old was Jo?”

She stopped and looked out the window over the city. “She was almost a year.”

He stepped up beside her and leaned on the window frame. “What changed?”

“She was born. Instead of holding me at night he held her. He talked to her more than he did to me. He wasn’t interested in sex. He wasn’t interested in me. He only seemed to care about Joanna.”

“I’m sure that’s not true…”

“He would come home and drop his stuff at the door and head straight for the nursery. He’d walk right by me.”

“He loves that little girl. Adores her. I do too.”

“I don’t blame him for that. I only wish he loved me as much as he did her. Things might have been different if he had. The only thing I had was my friends. They came to see me and kept me from going crazy being in that house all alone all the time.”

“So Clay was a friend of yours.”

“Honestly he was an old boyfriend. I met Leonard and thought he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. When things started going south Clay was there for me. He was a shoulder to cry on, a friend I could talk to. We had a history and he understood me. I didn’t…we didn’t plan for it to happen. It just did.”

She sighed and slowly started back down the hallway Jim following along, “So it was an accident…”

“In a manner of speaking. I’m sure you’re not interested in the details of that though.”

“How long did that…how long were you…” He struggled to find the right words as he stepped into the lift.

“About a year. I knew it was wrong and I felt horrible about it afterward but when I was with Clay I was happy, I was whole again.”

The lift stopped and the doors opened, Jim gestured her out of the lift and followed behind her. “What about Joanna? Why…How could you leave her?”

“She was a reminder of him…of what we once had. I still loved him. I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“So to keep from hurting him you left him and your daughter and took everything else from him.”

They stopped outside of Leonard’s room and Jocelyn turned to face him. “I couldn’t take her away from him. He may not have been the best husband but he was an excellent father. She made him happy even if I couldn’t. Everything else was Clay. I told him it didn’t matter, that I didn’t care about the stuff but he’s a lawyer…”

Jim sighed and looked into Leonard’s room. The brunette was still asleep but had shifted in the bed. “So how are things with Clay?”

Jocelyn shook her head, “Believe it or not we aren’t together anymore. Broke it off a couple of months ago. Leonard was absent from our marriage and Clay was the exact opposite. He was possessive. I’m going solo for the time being.”

“I hope things work out for you.”

“Me too.”

“Want me to tell him you stopped by?”

She looked into the room and smiled sadly. “Probably be better off if you don’t. Thanks for listening Jim.”

He nodded, “Thanks for coming by. I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier.”

“I understand.” she said turning back down the hall. “Good luck with him. I hope you two work out.”

Jim smiled and walked back into Leonard’s room. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed he looked up at his boyfriend. Leonard’s hazel eyes stared back at him. He reached over and put his hand on Leonard’s. “Hey, how are you feeling?”


	10. Up with the chickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why are you up so early?”

Giggles and the clattering of pots and pans drifted down the hallway to the master bedroom. Leonard groaned and pulled the pillow over his head trying to drown out the noise. It was the second day of shore leave and he’d already told Jim he wanted to sleep as late as he could. Apparently Jim was up with the chickens…

He threw the pillow off and sat up. If Jim was up and the giggles coming from down the hall that only meant one thing…trouble. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his feet had barely hit the floor when the door opened and Joanna and Jim walked in carrying a large tray of food and orange juice. Jim smiled, “Morning sweetheart!”

Leonard scowled, “Why are you up so early?”

Joanna bounced over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Morning daddy! Papa Jim and me made you breakfast!”

“Oh?” Leonard said raising an eyebrow. 

“Scoot back in the bed and get comfy. We’re going to have a family breakfast picnic in bed!”

Leonard shook his head and shot Jim a look. “Jim…”

“Isn’t it exciting daddy? I’ve never had breakfast in bed! I helped make the pancakes. I even added blueberries!”

Sighing Leonard shifted back on the bed and took the tray from Jim while he and Joanna climbed into the bed. Joanna settled in between them and snuggled up against her dad. Leonard set the tray down and looked at the pile of pancakes and bacon. He looked over at the other two and contemplated for a moment before passing the tray to Jim. “I trust Joanna not to make a mess more than I trust you.”

“Gee thanks sweetie.” Jim said rolling his eyes.

Leonard kissed Joanna on the forehead. “Thank you for breakfast doodlebug.”

“You’re welcome daddy.”

Leonard picked up a piece of bacon and looked at Jim. “Do I even want to know what the kitchen looks like?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean it up.”

“You better.”


	11. War Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I am not losing you again.” & “I thought you were dead.”

They’d been on the ground for three days and there was no sign the other side was going to give up. There had been a number of casualties among Jim’s men but he didn’t have time to dwell on that. He had to get the rest of his men and himself to safety. He motioned his troops to follow him and they made their way across the dark battlefield. The ship was in orbit but they needed to get to the beam-out point. 

They met some resistance along the way but everyone made it to the ruins a couple of kilometers from the designated beam-out point. Crouching low to keep from being seen they rested before they headed back out again. They were just about to move again when Jim saw something moving toward them. He grabbed his phaser and waited until the figure got closer.

“Stop right there or I’ll shoot.” He hissed into the darkness.

“Whoa! Jim, it’s me!”

Jim frowned and lowered his weapon. “Leonard? I thought you were dead?”

Leonard slipped into the ruins beside him, “Are you kidding? They couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn wall.”

Jim smirked, “That’s good to know. How did you find us?”

“Accident really. I was just headed for the beam-out point. Now that i’ve found you though I’m not gonna lose you again.”

Twelve hours later they disembarked the shuttle and stand at attention. A man in grey stood waiting for the last of them to fall in line before speaking. “Good work cadets! You survived the simulation with minimal fatalities. A feat not many are able to accomplish.”


	12. Before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want to go back to before….”

The screaming, crying, hunger, and fear were overwhelming. The images flashed through his mind and left him shaking. He curled up on the small bed and tried to think of something else…anything else. The fields of corn and wheat…the sun warming his skin…the creek behind the house…his best friend…his kids…

He inhaled sharply and whimpered drawing himself closer to the wall. The bed sagged behind him, “You okay Jim?”

He shook his head and pulled his knees closer to his chest. 

Leonard put a hand on his arm, “Want to talk about it?”

“I want to forget.”

Leonard sighed and laid down on the little bed with him. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back against his chest. “Tarsus again?”

Jim nodded, “Ten years today.”

“Oh Jim…I’m so sorry.” He said quietly holding Jim tighter. 

“I want to go back to before….I could save more of them…I could help…” 

“Shh…Jim, you did all you could. Try to sleep okay? I’ll be right here with you, I’m not going to let you go.”

Jim closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but the images wouldn’t stop. He curled into Leonard and cried. The brunette rubbed his back and held him until he finally cried himself to sleep just before the sun rose. Leonard took his comm from the bedside table, being careful not to wake Jim. Flipping it open he typed out a message

_Ten years…Tarsus…Staying with him today._

_McCoy_

The message had barely sent before his comm chimed. 

_Understood. Both excused from all classes._

_Admiral Pike_

Running a hand through Jim’s hair he watched the blonde sleep. “I’m here for you Jim.” he whispered into the darkness.


	13. Family Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Growing up Jim didn’t really like holidays. It was always a reminder of what he didn’t have. His mom was usually away, his dad was dead, his uncle didn’t care, and his brother had left. The only holiday that Jim really liked was Halloween. It was the one time he could walk around and not be recognized as George Kirk’s boy…the Kelvin baby…the orphan. Technically he wasn’t an orphan but sometimes he thought he might as well be. 

The first year that Leonard and Jim were together for Halloween with Joanna was about three years into their relationship. Jim had started planning and whispering with her in the middle of the summer. Neither of them would tell Leonard what they were doing they only told him to wait. Jim loved that Joanna was as excited as he was for the holiday, he only hoped that Leonard would agree when the time came.

The afternoon finally arrived and Jim and Joanna hid themselves away while they got ready to go out. Leonard busied himself with cleaning up after dinner and setting the candy out for the trick-or-treaters. He had barely settled on the couch when Jim and Joanna appeared in the door. JIm was in head to toe burlap like material with what appeared to be hay sticking out in all directions. Joanna was in a blue and white gingham dress with glittery red shoes and a small basket and her hair had been braided into pigtails. Leonard smiled when she twirled around for him. “What do you think daddy?”

“I think you look great baby. I’ve never seen a prettier Dorothy.”

The doorbell rang and Joanna ran to answer it. Leonard frowned, “It’s a little early for kids to be here already.”

Joanna returned to the living room pulling a very silver Chekov along behind her. Leonard raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a large hairy dog running in and laying across his lap. “What is this thing doing in my house?”

“That’s Toto! Papa Jim said I couldn’t be Dorothy without a dog.”

Leonard shot Jim a disapproving look, “You can take him with you but after tonight he has to go.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Chekov will you keep an eye on Toto and Joanna for a minute?”

The young Russian nodded and took Joanna by the hand and she lead him away to her room the dog following closely on their heels. 

“What is it Jim?”

“You need to get into your costume. I laid it out on the bed for you.”

“Jim…I’m not…I didn’t…”

Jim leaned over and pressed his forehead to Leonard’s, “Your daughter is excited about this and will be very disappointed if she has to go trick-or-treating minus her favorite character.” 

Leonard reluctantly stood up and wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist. “I better not be a flying monkey or you’re going to regret this later.”

“I promise you’re not a flying monkey.”

Jim was telling the truth. Leonard wasn’t a flying monkey but he wasn’t too happy about being the cowardly lion either. Joanna beamed when she saw them all together and just as they were about to walk out the door Uhura arrived and snapped a picture of them on the front porch. 

The next Halloween Leonard was a little more prepared and even had a few suggestions of his own for their family costume. He wasn’t told what they had decided on until the afternoon of Halloween.  Leonard sat on the bed with his eyes closed while Jim pulled their costumes out. 

“Ready?”

Leonard sighed and nodded, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Okay. Open your eyes!”

Leonard opened his eyes and looked at the costume Jim was holding up. He had a vest, pants, and a matching tailcoat, it was all a colorful patchwork of fabrics. “What exactly is that?”

“My costume. This…” he said as he pulled  something from the closet, “Is yours.”

Leonard stood and walked over to him. Jim held out a black suit with white pinstripes and attached to it was an odd sort of bow tie. 

“Wolfie is going as Zero.”

“And Joanna is going as what exactly? I thought this was a family costume.”

Jim grinned, “It is.”

The door opened behind them and Joanna waddled in, “BOO!”

Leonard turned and smiled. She was wearing what looked like a burlap starfish costume. Jim had evidently repurposed his scarecrow to create her costume. “Well if it isn’t the littlest Oogie Boogie I’ve ever seen.”

She giggled and waddled back out the door leaving Jim and Leonard alone. 

“So…are you in?”

Leonard shook his head and smiled, “This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

 

 

 

 

((Wolfie the wolfhound))

 


	14. Pushing me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why do you keep pushing me away?”

  
Leonard and Jim had been more or less inseparable since that day on the shuttle. Jim had helped nurse Leonard’s hangover the next day and in return Leonard had treated Jim’s injuries from the bar fight. They quickly settled into a comfortable routine.

It was a few months before Jim realized he was starting to fall for his sexy doctor roommate. He started getting up earlier or faked sleep longer to avoid him in the mornings, dodged him in the hallways between classes, stayed out much later than he would normally. After a month or two of that Leonard managed to corner him in the mess hall. 

“What is going on with you Jim?”

“It’s nothing Bones…I’m late for my combat class…”

“The hell you are. You don’t have that for another two hours. What is going on? Why are you avoiding me? Why do you keep pushing me away?”

Jim shook his head and tried to push past him but Leonard grabbed him by the arm. “Talk to me Jim.”

The blonde froze in place and blushed a little, “N-not here… tonight.”

Staring at him for a moment Leonard nodded, “Okay Jim. Tonight…”

Leonard paced their shared dorm room waiting for Jim to return after class. When the blonde finally showed up Leonard was seated at the little desk with a glass of whiskey sitting in front of him. Jim dropped his bag by the door and crossed the room to pick up the glass and down its contents. Leonard was about to say something when Jim suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him harder than he’d ever been kissed before.


	15. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Waking with a groan Jim frowned at the warmth radiating from his bedmate. A hand reached over and gently stroked his hair making him sigh at the touch. It wasn’t Gaila…he knew her touch too well and the fingers weren’t as thin and dainty as hers. Shifting closer he realized both he and his bedmate were in fact naked and his bedmate was in fact male.

Snuggling up to his chest Jim tucked his head in under his chin and relaxed. He was naked, a little sticky, and there was a twinge in his ass. He didn’t really get much of a chance to think about it much though because his bedmate shifted and rubbed a hand over his arm.

“Jim?”

Fuck

He inhaled sharply and there was no mistaking the familiar scent that filled his nostrils. 

Leonard.

His roommate. 

His crush. 

His bedmate…

Jim opened his eyes, “Y-yeah?”

“You fell asleep right after…we didn’t get a chance to talk.”

“Oh…”

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“We had sex…” It was part question part statement though he hadn’t meant it that way.

“We did. Did I really fuck you senseless?”

Jim laughed quietly and shook his head. “No…Just can’t believe we really did it.”

“Regrets?”

“No! I just…I’m still surprised I guess.”

Leonard wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. “Me too darlin’, but I could certainly get used to it.”


	16. Falling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Jocelyn's marriage struggles.

Leonard sighed and took a drink from his glass, it had been a long day. If he was being honest with himself it had been a long month. The emergency department had been short staffed and he’d not been home or even gotten much sleep in the last three days. He’d come home and packed a bag and the three of them loaded into the car for their weekend at the farm. After working the way he had been it was no wonder he fell asleep in the car the minute they hit the road. At least he’d had the sense to let Jocelyn drive…

Jocelyn however did not seem to appreciate how tired he was. She’d wanted him to drive or take care of the baby for the drive at least. She wasn’t pleased when he fell asleep and she had to do everything herself. Joanna had been particularly fussy since she hadn’t seen her daddy in a while. 

By the time they had arrived at the farm Jocelyn was clearly angry. She gave Eleanora and Donna a forced smile and took Joanna’s things upstairs leaving Leonard to grab the rest of the bags. Grumbling a little to himself he had grabbed the bags and after a quick hello to his mother and sister he headed up to their room. Eleanora and Donna had been fussing over the baby when the sound of shouting drifted down from the upstairs bedroom. 

After a few minutes the shouting stopped and Jocelyn stormed out the backdoor toward the stables and Leonard wearily made his way to his father’s study. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey he sat down heavily in one of the old leather wingback chairs in front of the fireplace.

Long day didn’t even begin to describe it. It was more like the worst fucking day of his week.

He sat alone in the study and stared into the cold fireplace. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice when the door opened and Eleanora came in. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of clinking glass. Taking a drink from his glass he sighed, “Suppose you heard that…” he asked softly.

“We did.”

“I’m sorry mama.”

She settled in the seat beside him and took a sip of her whiskey, “I don’t think it’s me you should be apologizing to.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore mama. Ever since Joanna was born…things are different. She’s different…”

“How so?”

“She’s more distant and when she’s not she wants to go out. She’s more clingy….needy…gives me the silent treatment if I won’t take her out when she wants…throws dinner parties without telling me. I came home after a thirty hour shift to find my house full of people and the baby crying in her bed…and Jocelyn expected me to make polite intelligent conversation.”

Eleanora took a sip of her whiskey and looked at her son.

“I know what you’re going to say…and I did try. I took her out…we threw a dinner…it was never enough…she’s different mama. She’s not the same person I fell in love with.” He sighed.

“You sound like you’re giving up on her.”

Leonard shook his head and leaned forward in his chair resting his arms on his knees, “I don’t know what to do anymore mama. We barely talk these days and when we do we fight. I just don’t know if I can do it anymore.”

“I know it’s hard right now. Your daddy and I went through something similar before you were born.”

“You did?”  
  
“We got through it okay though. Just took a little more work. It was worth it in the end. We had you and Donna, the farm thrived, his practice did well, and we had each other…I don’t regret a day of it. I only wish we’d had longer.”

“Me too mama…”

“Don’t you give up on that girl. You try and work things out. You can leave Joanna here with us any time for any length of time. Don’t worry about her. Just focus on your marriage.”

Leonard sighed and nodded, “Yes ma’am. I will.”

She stood to her feet and patted him on the back before leaving the study. After a few minutes alone he downed the rest of his drink and headed out the back door. Taking a deep breath he crossed the yard and walked into the barn where Jocelyn was brushing down a horse. “Joss…”


	17. Ultimate Betrayal

Starting his second year at college Jim was less than enthused to be taking this biology course. It was required for him to graduate and he figured he might as well just get it over with. Walking into the class with only a few minutes to spare he settled into one of the seats near the front. He took his time setting his things out, not that he was planning to take note or anything, and by the time he looked up the greying professor had arrived and was talking with a younger man. Jim sighed and watched them for a few moments before something else drew his attention.

At the end of class as Jim was packing his things away he glanced up and noticed the young man that had been introduced as the teaching assistant was speaking with a young woman and holding a mug in his hand. Jim smiled when he recognized the logo on the mug as the cafe he worked for. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed toward the door.

“Nice mug.” he said with a wink as he walked past the TA. He smiled to himself at the look on the mans face. The man looked equally confused and amused at the same time.

Over the next few weeks Jim started picking up extra shifts at the coffee shop studying behind the counter during the slower times and watching for the handsome TA during the rush. After three months he’d practically given up hope of ever seeing the object of his obsession. Walking into class and seeing the man seated at the desk he hesitated briefly before walking over to him.

The dark haired man looked up at him, “Can I help you James?”

“Yeah. How come I never see you at the cafe?”

“The what?”

Jim pointed at the mug on the desk in front of him, “The Cosmic Cafe?”

“Oh. I went once a while back and got the mug because mine broke. I didn’t like the coffee.”  
  
Jim gasped, “So this is what betrayal looks like…”

Laughing the hazel eyed man looked up at Jim. “Sorry kid but unless they’ve switched from diesel fuel to decent coffee I’ll stick with my own.”

Jim nodded and looked down at the desk, “I get it. Our coffee is pretty bad. Leonard?”

“Yeah?”

“My roommate makes the best coffee. Would you like me to bring some to the next class?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’d like to. I feel like I should make it up to you. You know for the rocket fuel.”

Leonard laughed softly and nodded, “Okay then.”

Jim smiled, “Great, it’s a date then.” Raising an eyebrow Leonard looked back down at the papers on the desk. Jim paled a little, “Oh! I’m sorry! I mean…I didn’t…”

“It’s fine James. It’s a date…”  


End file.
